


I'll Miss You

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Because of the atrocities she did for Lord Garmadon, no will mourn for Harumi. Well, except for Lloyd, and he's not alone in this.





	I'll Miss You

It's been three days since Garmadon's reign of terror in Ninjago is over, and everyone will go on with their lives.

But not without some loose ends.

Like one is that a funeral is being made for a girl who died in that building that collapsed when the Colossus crashed itself on it.

Her name was Harumi. Due to the atrocities she committed for Lord Garmadon, no one will be mourning for her which is why there were a lot of chairs with no one sitting on them. Well, except for a very few people. At least Lloyd is lucky that he's not the only one mourning for her. In fact, the family she had saved in that building also came by. They heard about her funeral, so they came to pay their respects. Misako also came, even though she barely knows her, having only heard about her from Lloyd.

"We are gathered here today to honor Harumi," the priest started his opening statement. He may saw only a few people attended the funeral, but he doesn't blame them for not coming. It was Lloyd who suggested this idea, and he will follow his wish. "Harumi was a princess. She was a young girl who lost her parents at the hands of the Great Devourer. Since it was the boy who became the Green Ninja released the Serpentine, she fell into darkness with hatred in her heart. Then one day, there was a glimpse of light in her when she saved a young boy and his parents from meeting the same fate she had endured when she lost her parents. She was last seen looking into the eyes of the Green Ninja before she lost her life on that building. Because of what she did, no one will mourn for her except for the people that I'm seeing right here and now. Speak if you wish."

As he ended his opening statement, the boy's mother started first. After all, Lloyd agreed to speak last.

"How can I ever thank you for saving my son, Princess Harumi," she gave her eulogy. "If you hadn't come, our boy will surely follow your path of villainy. Thank you, and may God bless your soul."

"It's been an honor of meeting you even if I saw you only once on that building," her husband gave his eulogy. "Like his mother, how can I ever thank you for saving our son from going down the same path you once did? So what if you were a villain? At least you died doing something right. You were forever in our debt, even in death. Thank you."

His son stood up briefly to hand over his bouquet of flowers to the top of the coffin and muttered a single 'thank you' before going back to his seat. Lloyd could sympathize with him.

"To be honest, I never got to knew much about Harumi, only I heard details about her from my son," Misako looked at Lloyd while speaking. "She may be a lot of things in his life: friend, lover, and betrayer. All I could say that it's good to know that there was good in her at the very last moment of her life, and I hope my husband would regain that someday. I hope that wherever she is, her parents would find her."

Lloyd will speak last.

"Harumi, I never got a chance to say it, but thank you. You have proven there was good in you, even if you said it was too late. You were a lot of things in my life: friend, lover, and betrayer. To me, it doesn't matter what your role was. I don't hate you and never will. Like it or not, you're my friend and lover forever. I always loved you even if you betrayed me, and I'm sure you felt the same. If only I didn't free the Serpentine, they would never had awakened the Great Devourer, but would our relationship be the same when I became the Green Ninja? I don't know how to answer for all the things I did because I did it just to worship my father when he was an evil overlord. If there was good in you, I hope he would regain it someday. Goodbye, Rumi. I'll miss you. Wherever you are, I'll see you there someday."

As he conclude his eulogy, the coffin is now being buried to the ground with a grave on top. It reads 'Harumi. Friend. Lover. A True Princess.'


End file.
